Zootopia:The Tails of Nick and Judy
by AnimatedWriter1
Summary: Judy and Nick are on the job when they get a call from chief Bogo, a hate crime that ended in a death. What follows is both very good and very bad.
1. The Beginning

The pain was overwhelming, not the gunshot wounds but the emotional turmoil I went through while holding the broken frame of my companion, my one and only true friend, whom I felt over the years was so much more than just that. "You're gonna be alright carrots" I choke "Please, just be alright"

Once the sun comes out, so does Judy. She awoke around 5:30 am every day with the same routine of a shower, brushing, clothes, and shining her badge while looking herself over in the mirror to make sure her fur and uniform were on spot. While on the other side of the spectrum, Nick does not even wake up, It's Judy who drives up to his house and forces him up at around 6:30. He'd never fail to complain how early it was and why he gave her a key, along with the "torment" she put him through which would earn a giggle and a "You're welcome" every time. Except this time.

 **POV Judy"**

"Nick! Ugh why must I do this every day with you?" I say in annoyance. "Aww come on carrots, where would I be without the help of my favorite alarm clock?" He said with a sleepy smile. "Apparently without a job" I reply back. He sat up in mock shock as he put a paw dramatically to his chest, "Now that one hurt carrots, you truly wound me" "Good" I replied "now get dressed before we're late."

"Late? Now cottontail you know that's not happening, we still have a full hour and a half" "Knowing you?" That's all she said as she walked away clicking her tongue.

"That bunny" He sighed as he got up, dressed and met her at the door.

"Really Nick?"

"What is it carrots?"

"Are you really not gonna take a shower, Nick that's disgusting!" I hollered

"I took one last night before bed, I'll be fine, no need to waste the water"

"You really are an unbelievable fox you know that?"

"You know you love me" he said with a bemused smile

"Do I? Yes yes I do. Would I love you more if you took a shower? Yes, yes I would." I'm pretty sure mammals from the other side of town can smell you"I say as I pinched my nose.

"Ok then fluff, what the lady asks she'll get."

As they left after Nick's much needed shower, they went down to Furbucks for the usual coffee and donuts each

"You know you could pick up the tab sometime right?"

"I would fluff, I really would but I seem to have left my wallet at home."

"Sure" I roll my eyes "let's get a move on"

At the station they were greeted by the usual hustle and bustle of the ZPD building, everyone doing something of some kind of importance, and I loved (almost) every second of it. Nick however,

 **POV: Nick**

"Ready for another day of exciting paperwork?" I say dripping with sarcasm.

"The better question is are you ready? Yesterday you fell asleep in the file room"

"Well I was hard at work and I needed my beauty sleep carrots"

"Well you're right about one thing, you really needed that beauty sleep"

 **POV Judy**

His ears went down at that remark before they shot up and he flashed his grin she noted feeling a bit guilty

Returning the smile as I said "Well let's go then, don't want chief getting mad again"

"Lead the way fluff"


	2. Work Sweet Work

**Work Sweet Work:**

Chief bogo was in a particularly bad mood today, His favorite Gazelle music video wouldn't play this morning on MewTube he kept getting hit with the loading ball of death. So when a cheery Judy walked in talking to a very amused Nick it only worsened his mood.

 **POV Bogo:**

"Hopps! Wilde!" I shouted, happy at the fright I gave them

"Yes chief?" Judy replied meekly. Wondering what they did wrong this time.

Yes Mr. Buffalo. Nick said with a smirk

"Nick!" Judy said in shock

He was about to respond when Bogo shot him a glare that would make steel crack under pressure. He shut his mouth and his ears went down slightly.

"How many times am I gonna want to fire you today Wilde?"

His ear perked as he started to say "about-"

"Don't even want an answer wilde, just sit down and stop causing a scene before I really do fire you"

"Ok then chief you're the boss he said with a wink"

"Is this really what I have to deal with on a daily basis" he thought

"Alright Hopps, Wilde?" I said.

"Yes sir?" Judy said

"Yes Mr. Buff- Cough* Chief". He said with an innocent smile.

Pretending not to hear I continued " Yesterday night there was a hate crime that ended in a double homicide." I stated " It was due to two animals Mr. Zack Roaris A lion, and Marty Madagascar. Who were an open interspecies couple."

"That's terrible! I know some people don't like it or even hate it, but murder?" Judy said in horror

"That's a little too extreme, I agree with carrots over here. Did you not apprehend him? Nick said in a nervous tone.

"More like them. Apparently as we interrogated him he revealed that there is an entire group of them that are gonna continue killing off interspecies couples."

"WHAT?!" Judy screamed

"Bogo, I know you're not exactly the joking type but please tell me this is fake" Nick commented

"I wish I could say otherwise." "Go down to clawhauser and get the case file from him, he'll fill you in on all the details." I said "Erm make sure you're sitting down when you see the pictures" I state as an afterthought.

"Ok then sir…"

"This day just keeps getting better huh?"

POV Judy:

"Hello Clawhauser we are here for the case file on the double homicide hate crime case file"

"Clawhauser?"

"Ben!"

Nick sighed as he pointed to his ears, in them were headphones

"How much you bet he's listening to Gazelle?" Nick said

"Everything" I reply back

Nick, Due to how short Judy was, as she was unable to reach over the desk pulled out his headphones.

"Ow! What was that for Nick?"

"Ben please, just give us the case file"

"What case file?"

"Maybe Bogo was joking" Judy thought her mood lifting at the Idea.

"The case file on the hate crime that happened yesterday"

"Oh that one" Quipped Clawhauser as he handed them the file.

":Might want to sit down before seeing the pictures, hope you did not eat yet too, I lost quite a few donuts in the bathroom"

"Eheh" I laughed nervously

"Ok then Ben thanks for the advice" Nick said

"This must be bad, even Bens face fell dark when he mentioned the pictures, never knew anyhitng could ruin his mood"

"I know, I was so shocked I forgot to call him donuts"

"Nick you're ridiculous I said giving him a punch in the shoulder."

"What? Nothing wrong with a good nickname carrots"

"Ok then Nick let's just get to work, I have a feeling that this case might take a while."

"Looking forward to it" He said simply

Oh how wrong he is

* * *

Wow so that was chapter 2 Please tell me how it's going so far, I'd love to know how I'm doing I am going to be posting one chapter a day. Sorry that the chapters are short but i'll make it up later because as I get used to this they'll get longer and better.

Thanks a lot.


	3. Maybe Not So Sweet

**Hello Everyone, wow I'm genuinely surprised. I did not think anyone would really view my story let alone like it. Forget about following me. thank you all so much! I really do appreciate it (I would love some feedback on how I'm doing) :) now without further adue,**

 **Maybe Not so Sweet:**

"This is it!?" Judy said in exasperation, "You have got to be kidding there is almost nothing here!"

"Sorry Judy but that's all we have."

"But chief was talking about all these things about the case I expected a LOT more than this." Nick chimed.

"And what's this?"

"No wait!"

"What!"

"Those are the pictures" "You might not want to see them, I turned them upside down for a reason"

"Ben." "As officers on this case we need to see them to scan them for any viable evidence"

"Ok, if you say so but don't say I did not warn you"

"Even though, how bad can they really be?" Nick questioned

"Look and see yourself"

"Ok so on the case file we have all the basic information chief gave us and then the pictures, which are-"

She paused, fear slowly playing in her eyes as they got wider with each passing second.

"Cottontail?"

"Judy?"

She suddenly dropped the case file in horror as she fell back in complete utter shock at the image that was now flashing in her mind.

"Carrots!"

"Tha- That's terrible" She said panic lacing her voice.

Nick stooped over and looked at the pictures not trusting what he saw.

"They- Is that even a mammal?"

In the pictures all they could see is what can be defined as someone being blown up, "Parts" were everywhere in a bloody mess. You could almost make out a body in the middle if you squint. (though you'd probably not want to get a better view anyway)

Nick, having been on the street almost all his life has seen some things, so his reaction was not as bad as Judy's, for he's seen death in many forms, but this was a different story.

Judy was having a mental breakdown as the images played over and over in her head like a broken record. She curled up and started to violently cry and shake.

Nick having just shaken off the shock turned to his partner to see her on the floor curled up in a ball and realized that she must not see death often, or at least to this scale. Given that she's a farm girl who has so many sibling you'd think…

He threw the thought out, his friend needed help. It's not time to question whether she's seen death, and with that he took action.

He lifted her up and in stride left the main room while animals stopped what they were doing to witness the scene unfold.

 **POV Judy:**

She did not know what exactly was going on all her thoughts were stuck on that picture, that haunting, out of a horror movie picture, but so much worse because it was real, someone actually died like that! It's horrible. Yet while she was on the floor she felt someone had picked her up and carry her off. Where? She had no clue. Then she heard a voice, a soothing voice that she could not really make out.

"Judy? You ok fluff? You got me really worried back there"

"Nick?"

"Who else would it be? I don't think anyone else would have the guts to pick you up carrots"

He had a point

"Nick those pictures" She cried grabbing on to his fur

He winced and the sudden pull

"Don't worry fluff the ones who did it will be behind bars soon and be served some hot bunny and fox justice"

She smiled weakly "Yeah, they will" She sniffed

"You bunnies are so emotional"

* * *

 **I'm So sorry that this chapter (although slightly longer) seems a bit rushed..., and sorry that the others are short but I was not able to really write all that descriptively today because MY BROTHER PROPOSED TO HIS GIRLFRIEND AND SHE SAID YES! So I was out almost all day with the family (especially given it's July 4th). and I am legit writing this at 11:06 PM. So sorry if it seems rushed or not well written, but I made a promise of one chapter a day so that is what it will be. Thanks again everyone! (Wish my brother good luck :P)**


	4. Crime Fighters

**Crime Fighters:**

"You sure you're ok fluff?"

"Yah nick I- I'll be fine" She responded shakily

"Let's just continue where we left off and…"

"And?"

"Nick?" "Were you really carrying me? And did you actually sound sincere when you said you were worried?"

"I Don't know what you're talking about carrots" he said going blank face

"There is no way i'm gonna let her know" he though

"Yah so carrots you were talking about the case? Serving hot justice and such right?"

"Oh right!" her ears perked then dropped again as the image flashed

She forcefully shoved the image out of her mind while saying in a whisper " Don't worry, We'll get them for this."

"Oh trust me, we will cottontail"

She looked at him in confusion

"You're not the only one with good hearing fluff" he said with a wink

The insides of her ears turned an ever so slight tinge of pink. She felt the heat hoping that he did not see. He did.

"Well time to fight some crime"

"You really need to find better times for rhyming you know nick"

"Ok then carrots but it seems you seem to have done the same thing huh?"

"Ugh, let's just go"

"Alright then Carrots please lead the way, careful not to collapse again."

She turned and gave him a swift but (somewhat) gentle punch

"So are you ready to start the case now, or are you gonna punch me again?"

"She punched him in response a little harder this time"

"Ok, ok, maybe I'll catch up on the teasing later."

"Good now let's go nickname"

"Really?"

"You have so many for me so why not for you?"

"Ok then cottontail"

The did not really notice but they were walking around while talking in which they found themselves in front of the computer lab room.

"Well this is a great place to start"

"As great as any other I guess"

"Well let's get started"

The search begins.

* * *

 **I'm off my game all these things going on, I started doing this story at a bad time, but a promise is a promise and I (almost) Never break them. So hope you enjoyed this (rather short) Chapter. Please leave me feedback so I can improve my writing skills and bring more entertainment to the table (also I might have run out of ideas on how to continue this please send me some Thanks!)**


	5. The Search Begins

**The search Begins**

"Dead end! Just more dead ends!" Judy shouted in frustration

"Nick tell me you got something"

"Yes I got something carrots"

"Really! She said practically squealing in delight at the news

"Show me!"

"Show you what?"

"What you found Nick" She said in confusion

"Oh I did not find anything for the case carrots" Nick said a smirk creeping up on his face

"Then why did you say you found something" Judy screamed in exasperation

"Because you told me to" Nick said simply his smirk now fully plastered on his face.

"Nick" She said in a dangerous tone

Nick knowing he stepped over a line in recognizing that tone immediately said in defence

"You told me to say I found something so I did. Did I do something wrong by doing what you asked?"

Judy got up and stomped towards the now slightly afraid vulpine and grabbed him by his tie, tightening it around his neck as she said in a half growl mixed with fake sweetness that sent shivers down his spine

"Nick?"

"Yes Judy"

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes right now"

"Ok" he choked "hearing you loud and clear carrots"

"Good, Now, when you actually find something, would you be a good little fox and tell me"

"Yes ma'am"

"Great" she said while releasing her death grip on his tie

He looked at her cautiously as she walked away making mental note not to bother her anymore for today as he turned and began tapping away at his computer continuing the search.

Some time later with Nick being an impatient fox got bored looking and finding no leads whatsoever, so he looked over to judy who, apparently due to her drooped ears and tired eyes was having just as bad luck.

"Hey, uh carrots I think we should take a break this is not leading anywhere, we've been here looking for hours on end"

"No nick I want this solved as soon as possible ok? I can't rest while whoever else was in on this is still running around the city"

"Same here fluff but there is this wonderful thing called rest that I do believe you need, given the way you look"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine nick" She said as her ears seemed to droop a little more.

"Carrots I'm tired and you certainly are I say calling it a night would be a good idea"

"Nick I said no" A little anger returning to her voice

"Alright, alright" Nick said not wanting to prod the flame any further as he absentmindedly adjusted his tie

Judy noticing that and realizing why felt a little bad, she ignored it however and continued looking

She had hundreds (literally hundreds) of tabs open and was typing at (near) light speed. Then she suddenly stopped as her lips curved into a wide smile.

"Nick! I think i got something!"

"Really carrots? That's wonderful" he said sleepily

"I found someone's profile on furbook

"He's a racist and he made mention to Marty, In one of the post he talks about how interspecies relationships are wrong and he wants them gone, starting with Marty."

"Man some people"

"I know but now we have a lead, we have to show Bogo!" she said

"Yah we should but we'll have to wait till later today"

What are you talking about? We can just walk down to his office

"Carrots I don't think you realise what time it is. Did you know the janitor came by to say goodbye?"

"But he usually comes-"

"Oh, it seems you're finally piecing it together huh?"

She franticly looked at the clock on the wall, it read 2:39AM

"Nick why didn't you tell me!"

"I tried to tell you it was late but I believe a little bunny told me "No nick I want this solved as soon as possible ok? I can't rest while whoever else was in on this is still running around the city" He said in mock Judy voice while fluttering his eyes.

Besides I tried to call you a couple times but you were so engrossed in what you were doing I left you alone, sorta.

"Sorta?"

"Might want to check your ears fluff"

Nick I swear to Gazell" she said reaching up to her ears

On her ears she found an assortment of things including paper clips, paper tape and many other things.

"Nick!" She shouted as she sent a glare his way.

He just doubled over and laughed, that is until he saw she was making her way towards him and that her hand getting dangerously close to his tie.

"Wait ok, ok sorry fluff he said getting up and putting a good amount of distance between him and the angry lagomorph.

"How about we just get home huh? I know you're tired. He tried

"Nick, you're lucky I don't have energy right now" She stated

"Alright then, lets just go" He relaxed

They both made their way out the building and into the car Nick offered to drive as Judy was falling apart.

"I am nocturnal this is my thing you know" He smiled

"Good for you Nick can we get a move on"

"As you wish, you know you look pretty cute when you're all sleepy like that?"

"Nick, Though I'm tired I'll hop over there and smack you to next week if you call me that again" she said with a glare

Nick just stifled a laugh and drove off into the night.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I hope I made a longer one to make up for that short little story I made yesterday. Hope this makes up for it. Well I don't really know what else to say but please send me feedback and how I should continue this. Thanks to all my readers and followers! You have no clue how happy it make me to see someone like my stories :)**


	6. A Rude Awakening

**A Rude Awakening**

 **Nick had arrived at his apartment by the bridge and tried to wake Judy up so she could take over and drive home but was pretty unsuccessful.**

" **Seems like the bunny really did tire herself out" He said as he shook her vigorously.**

" **Come on carrots" he said**

 **Nothing**

" **Great now what?"**

" **This rabbit really" He stated to himself**

" **I guess I'll take you in for the night, but you'll owe me a days rent" he said chuckling to himself.**

 **He then proceeded to pick Judy up and carry her inside while she seemed to be muzzling him.**

" **Great" He said**

" **Hey now affection, It's hard enough as it is to do this Jude" he said**

 **The only response he got was more muzzling, He sighed**

 **He took out his key and popped it in the lock entering his apartment. It was a cozy place. Not to big but not exactly small either, he had a full kitchen a separate living room and two guestrooms. Each guest room was bare except for one which held a single mattress for when finnick came over. In his room he had a nice king sized mattress with the most comfortable pillows you could afford, which with the money he had was no problem.**

 **He placed Judy in his room and tucked her in, he then started to walk out when he stopped. The fox turned and looked at her sleeping peacefully, walked back over to her and placed a single, nearly one hundred percent innocent goodnight kiss on her cheek and watched as she smiled slightly and walked out.**

 **Nick plopped himself on the mattress on the floor and questioned to himself why finnick insists on sleeping on something so uncomfortable. He also questioned why he had kissed her, His ears turned bright red " It was just a good night kiss, my mom did it for me." He froze, "Mom." He frowned at the thought. Laying in bed thinking (and overthinking) Things he soon fell asleep.**

 **FOV Judy:**

 **Judy woke up More rested than she'd ever felt before.**

" **Man sleeping after hard work is the best, you feel so good" She stretched and yawned.**

" **She reached over to the dresser and picked up her Ifern and checked the time "10:36!"**

 **She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, or what she thought was the bathroom because when she opened the door it was a closet full of hawaiian shirts…**

" **What the?" She said**

 **She took a good look at her surroundings realizing she was not at home.**

 **Where am I she said as she heard the door click she turned wide eyed and ran to the side of the door waiting to ambush whoever brought her here.**

 **When the door opened and whoever it was got in the room she immediately used the door for momentum and swung herself at her kidnapper and yelled at him demanding answers.**

 **While winded Nick gasped out "Whoa there fluff is this really how you treat someone who took you in out of goodwill?"**

" **Nick?!"**

" **In the flesh, now would you please kindly get off my back?"**

 **Oh right! So sorry nick, I thought…"**

" **It's fine carrots, I'm fine just a little winded" He said with some difficulty**

 **She jumped off him and helped him up**

" **Where am I Nick?"**

" **You're in my apartment Carrots"**

 **You have an apartment?"**

" **Yah"**

" **But You have a house somewhere else downtown…**

" **Yes I do it's a shared house between finnick and me"**

" **This is where we go when we want to have a party or something special"**

" **Ok then" She said not wanting to dig any deeper. "Maybe another time" She thought**

" **Why did you bring me here then?"**

 **Nick's ears turned a slight tinge of red as he responded**

" **Well last night you knocked out in the car and I could not get you up and I was tired my self, so I came by the apartment instead since it was closer than my house."**

" **I plopped you on my bed and tucked you in" He said going a little more red happy that he had his crimson red fur to cover it up.**

 **One of Judy's ears went down while one stayed up as she questioned**

" **Then where did you sleep?"**

" **Oh I slept in the other room" It's pretty cozy" he lied**

" **So you ready for a day of rest?"**

 **Nick we have to much to do today she said" Remembering the case Then panicking.**

 **Nick! We are SO late we need to go!" Why are you in-**

 **She stopped, Nick was only in shorts he had no shirt on she turned into a tomato**

" **What's wrong" Nick laughed**

 **Embarrassed at seeing your favorite muscular fox without his shirt ok? He said while mock flexing.**

" **Wow carrots your face seems to have made a new shade of red" He said**

 **POV Judy:**

 **Why was she feeling like this? It's just nick she told herself. Then, why was her heart beating a lot faster than normal? She tried to speak but nothing came out.**

 **Carrots if this really does make you that uncomfortable then I could just go and put a shirt on.**

 **No! I mean no It's fine really Nick" she said grabbing his arm I just, I'm not used to seeing you shirtless is all she laughed nervously. "What am I saying!" She yelped in her mind**

 **He raised an eyebrow then frowned "Um, ok then…" he said**

" **I'll go make breakfast then" And yeah about the rest I asked bogo for a day off he agreed because he saw you passed out in the computer lab. So we have the day off.**

" **Ah ok then she said taking her mind off his bare chest and looked him in the eyes, His wide emerald eyes that always seemed to know more about you than you did about yourself. "What WHAT?!" why am I thinking this!"**

" **Alright then carrots what are you planning on doing for your day off?"**

" **Ummm"**

* * *

 **Hello everyone Don't worry too much about the abrupt ending there Yesterday I was sick so I did not post a chapter so Today I'm gonna post 2 chapters (maybe 3 depends) Enjoy :)**


	7. R&R Part one

"How about going out?" She said simply, then realizing exactly what she had just said she, in an ever so slightly panicked tone yelped

"Uh yeah, like maybe going to the- The Beach! Yah relaxing you know, I mean it's been awhile since I've just sat and relaxed" She coughed. Failing to hide her blush

Nervousness was NOT an emotion Nick was used to feeling at all. It did not exactly fit his _Suave. Yet_ the fox simply could not stop his tail from twitched back and forth behind him at her words. He just stared at her for what was certainly over the limit of comfortability.

"So then carrots, the beach it is" he said breaking the silence "Maybe even a movie afterwards?" He said with a grin.

"Yes" She said feeling more comfortable

"Well then, given I'm obviously not ready." He stated gesturing to himself earning a reddening of her chuckled then continued

"I believe I'll get ready. Oh and by the way carrots judging by the way that you're just gawking at me, One would think, that it seem a certain bunny is quite, _Fond_ of me Hmm?"

Think of the deepest color of red you can imagine, then times it by ten. Now you can see how Judy looked.

Before she could recover from her fluster, Nick took his leave, locking himself in the bathroom.

He stood in his cubicle of a shower and let the hot water run through his fur not even bothering to reach for the soap. After some time passed and his hand got pruny he finally extended his arm and grabbed the soap working a lather.

"Nick! You've been in there for like 20 minutes now get out!"

"Oh I'm sorry carrots" He stated "I forgot that was your home, sorry to take up your precious water"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

He washed the soap off his body and got out and walked about three steps to the fur dryer He forgot the get clothes. He was in such the rush to leave that he did not grab anything.

"Fuck" he cursed

"Hey uh Carrots?"

"What? Finally done in there? Thought you'd never make it out."

"Heh funny fluff but I've got a bit of a situation" He said

"I may, or may not left my clothes in the other room, mind being a being a dear and grabbing them for me?" He asked

Judy rolled her eyes before responding "You've got to be kidding me, Nick What can you do on your own huh?"

"Yah Jude real funny mind actually getting the clothes for me"

"Yeah we gotta hit the road soon anyway"Judy replies

She walks back into the room and grabs whatever she can find. She grimaced while grabbing a pair of underwear. Judy then came back Quickly opened threw the clothes into the bathroom then just as fast, slammed it shut.

"Carrots?" Nick said

What Nick?"

"You have a horrible taste in fashion you know right?

"Whatever Nick" She said with a huff

Nick came out from the restroom In a Black/blue striped T-shirt with orange pants

"Really?"

"I grabbed what I could Nick!"

"Ok then fluff, but really I need to take you to a friend of mine to show you some real fashion. No wonder you're always wearing carrots" He said with a smile

She rolled her eyes.

Nick then went to His room and came back out with a nice change in clothes He was wearing Khakis with Blue Black and white striped button down shirt and also donned a cap reading A.W

"You know the cap ruins the look some" She Advised

"Hey this is one of my favorite caps it's of a famous person. I love his books, I even got it signed!"

He turned the cap and revealed a signature in sloppy cursive that read "To a very special fan~~~ A.W

"I Literally could not be here without him He said with a large grin"

"Alrighty then Nick let's hit the road." She said with some enthusiasm

"Alright get in the swag mobile so we can head off to the beach" Nick orders

"Swag mobile?"Judy asked in curiosity

"Yeah its what I call my car"

"You're pathetic"

"Well then fluff, think of this, Blue skies, Foxy Ladies and some Handsome men" He said with a wink towards her

She went a little pinked faced, He let out a chuckle

"as we tan and cook our fur till we're golden brown as we look off into the ocean, enjoying the sights." He continued

"As relaxing that sounds" she said with a glazed over look. I would love to relax she thought

"We have a case to do and.. And I Can't, Won't relax till I get the person who did this" She Said

"Well then let me tell you, if i were a murderer, which I'm not, how dare you!" He said dramatically

She tried to keep a straight face and failed stifling a laugh.

"I personally would love to relax after a long stressful day, don't you think carrots? Maybe we'll meet him there. You never know"

What he said was so dumb it made sense,and given the idea of relaxing would be nice…

"Fine slick, you win this round, let's go."

The walked out his house down the steps and out to the parking lot to be greeted by his Houndi A6 **(Get it? Not hyundai but Audi)**

As they arrive on the beach it was better Than expected, The water was crystal clear, The water seemed to stretch endlessly touching the sky and heavens themselves.

Judy gasped at the sight

"This is beautiful" She stated is awe

"Told you it'd be relaxing" he said half paying attention. His Gaze was set on a nice, more like hotter than the sun vixion She was in a two piece and Nick was definitely appreciative of that, she had gleaming red fur that put Amy Radams to shame. He felt his tail involuntarily wagging behind him

"Holy shit" Nick stutters under his breath

Judy looked up at Nick quizzically,Then following his gaze and met the same sight as him, A fox a pretty one at that (So much attention on this fox one would think she'll play a role huh? We'll see ;) )

She felt a twinge of anger. "Nick come on, I thought you said that we were gonna relax but you're just standing there, Gawking! She said trying to regain his attention.

He looked back down at her his trance broken. "What was that fluff?"

"Let's find a place to sit Nick"

"Sure, where would m'lady like to sit her rump?" There is quite the selection." He mentioned

Giggling back her response in the same terrible accent "I do believe my good sir that the spot of that away would suit me just fine."

"Well then what the lady wants the lady shall receive" He said as they walked off in to the sunset (lol Jk) As they walked off towards their chosen spot to enjoy a day of doing nothing more than relax and enjoy themselves.

"Nothing is gonna ruin this day carrots" he said

"Don't jinx us Nickname"

"Nickname? Still?"

"Yep"

"And I'm the pathetic one"

'Yes, Yes you are"

"Sly bunny"

"Dumb fox"

* * *

 **Hello everyone how's it going? Good? Great! This story it the result of two people Myself and a good friend of mine working like 3 days on it. We took it really lazily and took time to make it a little better and given everything else that is going on it's nowhere near the level I wanted it at But hey. I er We did it and i'm quite proud of it and also a quick update on the frequency of the story coming out I sorry to say but the every other day thing can't work out for me. I'll be thinking up a new one I don't want to say anything about it yet because i'm not 100% sure on that yet. Also I'm sure you noticed that I changed the story to M, well it gives me more freedom to write and to be honest what adult would not curse and make a few dark jokes huh?**

 **Anyways hope you enjoyed this story and things are gonna get a bit spicier in the story later on (Cough). See you all next time!**


	8. A Cry for help

Hello everyone, I'm writing this literally at 1:50am. Lately I've been tired due to work and other things. No I'm not saying I'm gonna stop writing. Never would I stop writing it's one of my passions, However, I do need help. I would like to have some people help me write these stories so that they could come out faster and be better. Given I did mention this a few times already and I got one response and that person has helped me greatly to write One chapter he could do no more. I would (as I've said many times before) like some help. PM me if you want to help out and I'll add you to my doc/Kik/Skype/Hangouts/really any way you and I can talk. Thanks again. A.W

Really, I'm running out of ideas plus school will be starting so I'll have a very limited amount of time.


	9. Running out of clever titles

" **I think it was a good idea to come to the beach today carrots, its a nice day, not too hot, not too cloudy." Nick said in a very relaxed tone.**

" **Thanks Nick, but i can't stop thinking about the case, i think we sho-"**

" **Thats enough of that fluff, Nick interupted. "We are here to relax, and it was your idea anyway."**

" **Sorry Nick, i just can't stop thinking about those poor mammals."**

" **Would it make it easier if we went swimming?"**

" **Sure, let's go!" Judy said excitedly as she ran off towards the waves.**

" **Alright Fluff, as long as there aren't any wolves chasing us like last time." he joked.**

 **Nick and Judy went out and swam and splashed with each other for about a half hour before they got hungry and decided to take a break. "Hey Nick, can you go grab us a bite?" Judy asked.**

" **Sure thing Carrots." he replied as he walked off towards the abundance of snack carts around them. It was normal to see a few snack carts around, but with how busy the beach was today it would have been bad business to not set up on the beach today.**

 **While Nick was trying to find something to eat Judy went back to their precisely chosen location and began going through their stuff trying to find her phone and earbuds, they were nowhere to be found. Now in a panic she started dashing back and forth trying to find her missing iCarrot, unfortunately to no avail, she ran off to find Nick and alert him to the thief's presence on the beach.**

 **After running back and forth trying to find Nick she caught a glimpse of orange in the corner of her eye, sure enough it was Nick. she ran straight for him**

" **Nick! Nick! There you are, i have something to tell you!" she said panting**

'" **Woah Carrots, calm down, breath." he replied jokingly**

" **our...spot...thief...phone...GONE!"**

" **What? Carrots, are you ok? Calm down, i can't understand you"**

" **Can't calm down, what part of "thief...phone...GONE didn't you catch!?" Nick someone stole my phone!"**

" **Well let's go find him, cuff him, then let Bogo onto him." Nick half joked as they ran off towards their beach spot. Once they got there things were slightly different. Judy's stuff was completely gone, there wasn't even a trace of her sitting next to Nick at all.**

* * *

" **Carrots they stole ALL of your stuff and you're concerned about your phone? You don't have anything incriminating on it do you?"**

" **No, Well not to me. But that's beside the point. For now we need to find my stuff!"**

" **Carrots are you trying to joke with me or something?" Nick said as he peeked around her shoulder.**

" **Why would i do that, My stuff is"**

" **Right behind you." Nick interrupted**

" **WHAT! Nick now is not the time to play games with me! All my stuff has been Stolen!" She yelled at the top of her voice.**

" **Judy, i'm only going to say this once, lower your voice and turn around. I swear your stuff is in a pile right behind you."**

" **Nicholas P. Wilde Stop playing games! This is" she was interrupted by Nick who picked her up and spun her around. "See, your stuff, right behind you." He repeated.**

" **Wha.. " she stuttered in confusion.**

" **Carrots, how did you stuff get over there?"**

" **I have no clue, I didn't move it, and i know you didn't move it. And there is no way that the wind blew it all into a pile like that. I'm sorry for yelling."**

" **It's okay carrots, now after our very hard investigation i am even more hungry, you stay here and move your stuff back and i'll go get us some food, and make sure no one touches it, sound like a deal?"**

" **Yeah, sounds like a deal." she agreed as she started moving her stuff back next to Nick's. As she was moving her stuff back she noticed paw prints around her stuff, the resembled canine paws. "Oh forget it Judy it's done, someone was probably just bored and wanted to mess with someone" she thought to herself. She didn't notice the Vixen's spot was less than 15 feet to her right, and she also didn't notice the Vixen pursue Nick to the food carts.**

* * *

" **Wow, this rabbit is really confusing sometimes. I still don't 100% know why we are out here, it's not like her to want to NOT focus on a case, but i am not going to let an opportunity pass to sit down and relax" he thought to himself as he went on the hunt for food again. " This looks like as good a place as any, wonder what they serve." he said to himself as he stepped in line for "Fishstix and Frozen treats" a small street stand with cardboard signs displaying the menu, there wasn't much to choose from. He decided on a large basket of Shrimp and two "Mystery stick" frozen treats.**

" **Next!" he heard a familiar angry voice shout**

" **Finnick is that you!?" Nick asked in shock**

" **Yes Nick it's me, and you are holding up the line you fat Fox get your tail up here" He half joked**

" **Right, sorry. Long time no see how have you been?"**

" **Well, my long time friend joined the other team, so i would say i could be doing better" he jabbed at Nick.**

" **Right, Listen Finnick i am really sorry about that" Nick began**

" **STOP right there Nick, listen i'm not mad at you, i'm happy for you. You always wanted better, and now you have an honest job, and a girl! Albeit a cute little bunny, but still." Finnick said laughing**

" **What, You actually think me and Judy are going out! That is the funniest thing i have heard all day, even though it is slightly disturbing."**

" **Ok Nick, just keep telling yourself that, now i need your order. Like you told that bunny cop "time is money" so please order."**

" **I'll take a Large Shrimp basket and two Mystery Stick's" he ordered**

" **Hahaha, Never thought i would see you buy a Pawpsicle Nick. Here you go, now in the words of you "now hop along" and don't let me see your ugly mug again" Finnick teased**

* * *

Hello Everyone No I did not die, yes I'm mostly back... But anyway Cough* BIG thanks to TheFirstFox For his monumental help with this story like, I only added one thing, well two if you count this little bit of text here... But really thanks. If anyone else would like to help out just PM me and Ill add you in. UNTIL NEXT TIME MY INTERNET PEEPS I BID YOU ADUE


	10. A Fire Inside

" **Hello." Nick heard a voice from behind him say.**

" **Hello?" he replied as he turned around but continued walking backwards towards Judy. It was the stunning Vixen that he had seen when he walked onto the beach with Judy.**

" **I don't think that baby fox knew what he was talking about, i don't see an ugly mug." the beautiful vixen said mocking finnick.**

" **Well, thank you. You don't look too bad yourself you know. But that "baby Fox" has been my friend since he and i were kits, so he is aloud to say that." Nick said as he continued walking towards Judy, who could now see the Vixen approaching Nick.**

" **Really, well i didn't expect that. My name is Alay."**

" **Nice to meet you Alay, I'm Nick Wilde." he said holding out a paw.**

" **Oh, believe me i know who you are, i think everyone on this beach knows who you are." she said shaking hands.**

" **Hey there Nick! I see you got our food." Judy said racing towards him.**

" **Hey Judy, just in time to watch me eat it all." he joked.**

" **Hello Officer Hopps. I'm am pleased to meet you." Alay said holding out a paw.**

" **Nice to meet you as well Missus?" judy questioned.**

" **Alay, and it's just miss for now" she replied.**

" **Well, Nick do you wanna head back and enjoy the day off?" Judy asked walking off. Judy didn't know why, but she did not like this vixen at all.**

" **Yeah one sec fluff, I'll be right there." he replied.**

" **Here, you can call me later if you want." Alay said writing down her number on a napkin in Nick's hand.**

" **Sure, maybe dinner some time?" he replied as he started walking off towards Judy.**

* * *

" **I don't like her." Judy said as she inspected the shrimp before she ate it.**

" **Why, i didn't see anything wrong." Nick questioned while downing a few shrimp.**

" **You didn't notice anything odd about her?"**

" **I noticed that she was oddly attractive, if that is what you're asking" Nick joked.**

 **Nick had lit a fire in Judy, one that neither of them knew about, Judy felt furious at Nick's comment, but she didn't know why. She had never felt this way before, and she didn't like what was going on.**

" **No Nick, i mean something off, suspicious, out of place. Or did she distract you from that." She said sharply.**

" **Ouch carrots, I'm sorry you don't approve of her, but we are going to dinner soon, don't know when but soon. So please don't scare her off." Nick said, actually hurt by Judy's comment.**

" **Wonder what i did to make the bunny so mad." Nick thought to himself.**

 **That was it for Judy, the fire was at full blaze and she was furious with the current situation, she was furious and hurt, "Why do i feel this way, why do i feel so mad that Nick finally got himself a vixen." she wondered.**

* * *

 **Hello once again wonderful people of the net. A.W here and well this short chapter was undoubtedly written by The first fox. Now this chapter is short yes but it's just to give a little more information on Alay. Who is she? Well you'll just have to wait for that answer huh? See you all in the next chapter! Bye for now.**

 **Once again if you have any ideas or want to help out with the story PM me and you'll be added to the story doc :)**


	11. Riptide Rescue

**Nick and Judy finished their food and relaxed for a bit before deciding to jump in again, the events that had occurred no less than an hour ago had fallen from focus and the two went back to enjoying their day off. Nick and Judy swam back and forth splashing and racing each other having fun like kits.**

* * *

 **"Hey Judy! First one to the Crab trap floater wins!"**

 **"Deal! The loser buys movie tickets!" She said as she swam off as fast as she could,Nick catching up fast. It was a close race, but Nick beat Judy by quite a few seconds.**

 **"Hey Judy you can stop" Nick said as Judy swam past him.**

 **"Judy, Stop. I won!" She kept swimming.**

 **"Judy, stop swimming the race is over!" he raised his voice but she was still swimming, then he saw it, an inconsistency Judy was now swimming straight, but going farther out to see even though she was swimming adjacent to the beach.**

 **"Judy!" Nick shouted in panic now realizing what is going on. "Judy come back here!"**

 **"What Nick? I can't hear you over the sound of you losing" she joked, not knowing the danger she was in.**

 **"Judy this isn't a time for jokes! Come back here!" He yelled.**

 **"What's wrong Nick?" Judy asked, noticing that there was a reason the fox had stopped and not continued racing her even after she pointed it out.**

 **"Judy! SWIM SIDEWAYS NOW!" Nick yelled as loud as he could as Judy floated away.**

 **"What, why Nick."**

 **"Judy look at the beach! You are in a riptide!" He panicked.**

 **Judy looked around and noticed that Nick was right, she franticly started trying to swim sideways out of the riptide but she was getting farther and farther away. "I can't swim fast enough!" She shouted in panic. Nick acted without thinking, he didn't know what happened until he caught up to Judy, he had jumped into a riptide that was taking them out to sea.**

 **"Judy! Grab on, hold your breath, and don't let go!" He yelled as he grabbed her and swam off. It took a lot of work, it was a very wide riptide and it was very powerful, by the time he had managed to escape it he was out of breath and they were a good ways away from the shoreline.**

 **"What was i thinking!" Nick shouted.**

 **"Nick, You saved my life." Judy said as it struck her.**

 **"No i didn't oopsie number one. I challenged you to a race that got your caught in a riptide, oopsie number two. I jumped into said riptide getting us stuck out here, and oopsie number threesie. We are really far from the shore." He said in as panic pointing at the mammals far away on the beach.**

 **"That's not a problem Nick, lay on your back."**

 **"What? How is that going to help." He said still in a panic but mostly confused.**

 **"Do what I said Nick, I have an idea."**

 **Still confused Nick let go of the bunny and rolled onto his back and floated. "Now what Fluff?". Judy spun him sideways and laid half on his stomach. "Officer Wilde, you are hereby demoted to the rank Life-Preserver." She joked as she used him as a float and kicked in the water pushing them slowly back to shore.**

 **"Judy are you ok?" Nick asked after a while.**

 **"Yeah, I'm fine, but I won't be forgetting this experience anytime soon that's for sure."**

 **"I never really did like swimming in the ocean anyway."**

* * *

 **It had taken some time, but the SS WildeHopps made it back to shore safely. "Fluff i don't know about you, but i think that's enough "relaxing" for a year, let alone one day" Nick said as they walked back to their spot on the beach."**

 **"Yeah, it's almost 5 anyway, still feeling up for a movie?" she asked.**

 **"Sure, as long as it doesn't involve water."**

 **"Not a problem, let's get back to the, what did you call it?"**

 **"You mean the Swag Mobile?"**

 **"Yes, that thing."**

 **Nick used the Keychain to sound the alarm when judy reached for the handle. "I think you huwt it's feewings cawwots, maybe you should apologize" He joked.**

 **"Fine, I'm sorry " She said aloud, though she was thinking "Am i really about to get back in this thing, Nick isn't aloud to drive patrol cars for a reason you know."**

 **"Let's go fluff, we have somewhere to be" Nick said as he jumped into the car.**

 **"Ok, just please try not to miss the road again. The entire precinct including bogo has expressed their opinion on your ability to drive after what you did with that patrol car" She said trying to joke off the fear she was now filled with.**

 **"I think I managed to miss a few buildings that last time. Maybe i can make up for them next time they let me drive" he replied as they took off towards the movie theater.**

 **"If there is a next time." She said.**

 **Co-writers note: Please thank A.W. for allowing me to help with this Story if you liked it. If for some random reason you didn't like it, say you liked it anyway and thank A.W.! Nah I'm joking with you, if there is anything you guys think we can do to improve the quality of the story please let us know via PM or chapter review (both is a pretty good idea). Till Next Time, Fox**

 **-Thank you moustache1234 for reviewing this chapter**

 **A.W here So due to me going back to school I have kinda "given" My account to TheFirstFox Who has been doing the stories in my place. I do thank him for that greatly. Also big thanks to Moustache1234 for reviewing and making some edits to the chapter(s). Leaving a favorite/like/love/(money cough*) would be great! Thanks and see you in the next chapter!**


	12. The Calm Before The Storm

Judy held tightly to the door as the got closer to the cinema, now all they had to do was park and walk in, if they survived the last red light.

"Judy relax, it's fine. We are just turning left and you have only been in the car with me for 15 minutes." Nick said as he started his last turn to the cinema.

"Yes Nick, 15 minutes for a 30 minute drive."

"Relax this is our stop." Nick said as he let the car slowly roll forward.

"If this is our stop then why is the car still moving"

"You want me to 'S.T.O.P' Carrots?"

"Yes, Stop the car plea-AHHHHH!" she shouted as the car screeched to a stop in front of the cinema.

"There you go, i (S)kidded (T)ires (O)n (P)avement, the only way to stop."

"You're insufferable." she said realizing there was no point in arguing with the fox.

"Go grab food and i'll park the car, be in as soon as I find a spot" he said as he drove off.

* * *

"What a stupid fox" she thought to herself as she walked into the theater and checked out the menu.

"What can I get for you?" the cashier asked.

"I guess a bucket of popcorn, two drinks, a Bug-a-Burger, and a fried carrot sticks will do." she said as she walked up to the counter.

"Coming right up." he replied as he went to work fulfilling the order.

Judy wasn't paying to much attention to her surroundings so when Nick came up and placed his elbow on her head she turned around and gave him a good kick not knowing who it was.

"Nick I'm so sorry i didn't know it was you." she apologized to the fox who at the moment had been winded by the blow.

"Jeez Carrots, I feel sorry for the guy you bounced off of last week. It must have felt like being tased." he replied after he caught his breath

"Order up!" the cashier said as he handed them their meals.

"So what movie did you grab tickets for Nick?"

"Well, I figured since you seemed happy about the new movie giraffic that you would want to see it."

"Yes! I wanted to see that one, I almost bought it off of weaselton when we came after him for the Night Howlers" she joked.

"Good, let's get going and find a good seat." Nick said as they walked off down the hallways towards the room scheduled to play Girafic.

"Yup they are in the hall now. No I can't, not yet. WHAT! Are you insane, no one knows about us yet, and let's keep it that way for a little bit longer okay? Good. just keep watch outside." a mammal said from behind a pillar on the other end of the hallway.

* * *

Nick and Judy watched in amusement as the mammals below them went to war, spilling the blood of their drinks and the meat of their burgers trying to find a spot to sit for the movie. It was truly the janitor's worst nightmare come true. "Glad we got here early huh Carrots." Nick said as he watched the drama unfold. His comment had only been responded by the nod of her head. She was thinking about something, but he couldn't figure out what, so he left her to it and waited for the lights to dim and the movie to start.

* * *

As the lights dimmed Judy's attention was brought back to reality. "Please silence all devices, sit down and enjoy the movie" a voice said overhead. Nick and Judy made themselves comfortable while the movie ran on, only occasionally getting up to refill the popcorn bucket. Judy constantly found herself thinking, thinking about why she was so furious at the Vixen, she had only felt like that once, and she hated every second of it. Something was off about that vixen, but what, she seemed okay. Now after they had left the beach and Alay was nowhere to be found judy had calmed down, the fire that was inside her at the beach had slowed to a calm comfortable embers. It was not a normal feeling for her, she couldn't explain it, but it seemed that everything was good, for now. Everything thing was okay.

* * *

"Yes, I know, just shut up already, KNOW YOUR PLACE! Do what I tell you, and wait. Make sure they don't leave. Or i won't let you go." a masked mammal said from outside the theater room Nick and Judy currently inhabited.


	13. A Close Call

"Ma'am wake up." the antelope janitor said as he poked Judy with a broom several times.

"Huh?" Judy said lifting her head up off of the fluffy "pillow" it was laying on, she reached for what her head was laying on and pulled it.

"Woah!" Nick said as he shot up from his slumber. "Judy, why did you try to rip my tail off. You know, it's grown to be a part of me."

"Sorry Nick, i didn't mean to. Something brushed against me so i grabbed it." she said, lying with the first thing she could think up.

"Judy, Nick. why do those names sound familiar?" The antelope said as he processed the names for a second. "Officers Hopps and Wilde?!" the antelope asked in shock.

"That's us." the replied in unison.

"We are getting too good at that, it's kinda scary now" nick joked

"Thank you both for saving the city."

"Well, that's what we do at the ZPD." Judy replied with her standard advertisement.

"Hey, if you're leaving can you check something out for me?" the antelope queried.

"Sure, whats up?" Nick replied

"There is a mammal outside, he has been waiting at the theatre doors for the entire length of the movie, can you guys look into that."

"Sure can, thanks for the tip, stay in here for now, ok." Judy said as she walked off towards the doors and nick followed.

* * *

Judy went to open the door and she slowly peered around the corner when she heard something splatter behind her. "Judy! Get down!" Nick yelled as he jerked Judy back into the theatre room.

"What was that!?" Judy shouted.

"He has Nighthowlers Judy, Look!" Nick said as he pointed to the spatter on the door where his head would have been had he walked through.

Nick and Judy started out the door in chase of the mammal, corner after corner all the saw was a black and white tail zip around the next corner until they came up on a hallway leading to an emergency exit. "Judy do you remember how we took down that cheetah the other day?" Nick asked as he held his paws out for Judy to jump off of. She leapt up into the air bounced of Nick's paws and towards the now open door then bounded off of it and onto the back of the escaping mammal. She flailed and grabbed a hold of anything she could hold onto, a necklace was what she managed to cling to. The mammal let loose a horrible smell, it felt like acid. She jumped off of his back taking the necklace with her.

"Judy are you ohHH! What is that smell!" Nick said as he ran out of the door and immediately covered his nose. The smell was so bad that it actually burned to breathe in the fumes.

"First off Nick, it's not that bad. Second: i got a clue, Third: We were chasing a Skunk. Big mistake." she said lowly

"You are right, it may not be that bad for you, but i'm a canine, remember? What's the clue?" Nick asked as he took a few steps back from Judy.

"He was wearing this, it's a Bell Necklace, any ideas if it has significance?"

"It probably does, I'll call Clawhauser and have him send a few units down here" Nick said as he took out his phone and called up Clawhauser.

* * *

"Hey pal, me and Judy were at the movies and "

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! You and judy went on a date!" he shrieked into the phone

"No! It was NOT a date. We got attacked so if you could please send down a couple detectives and two units to the theatre in central?"

"Yikes! Right away. Chief will be there as well." he said as he hung up the phone.

"Chief, Delgato, wolford, francine, fangmeier. Your assistance is needed at Zootopia Central Cinema, Officers Attacked!"

* * *

"Judy are you alright? You hit that wall pretty hard." Nick asked as he could hear the sounds of the police cruisers flying down the street.

"I'm fine Nick, But you get to explain to Bogo what's going on here, I'm sure he will want to know."

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, buffalo butt will not push too far once he finds out what they tried to get us with."

"HOPPS! WILDE! What is going on here!" Bogo shouted as he slammed the door to his cruiser.

"Heya Chief! How are you doing, could i interest you in Popcorn?" Nick said trying to calm him down. It didn't work to well as Bogo only got more aggravated. "Right, not in the mood for it, gotcha. Let's go sit down and I'll fill you in." Nick said as he walked off.

* * *

"So a Skunk wearing a Bell Necklace attacked you and Officer Hopps after you left the theatre with Nighhowlers, and he only missed because Judy opened the door instead of you?" Bogo asked trying to grasp the events that had transpired.

"That would be correct, do you think you could get Detectives Wolford and Fangmeier to look over this for any connections to the murders me and Judy are investigating?" Nick asked

"I'll point them in the right direction, if they do find that this is related to the murders this investigation is going to be a Media Madhouse. You and Judy are to have absolutely no communication to the media whatsoever are we clear?"

"Crystal, now if you will excuse me, I will go grab the recordings for the detectives, and take Judy home." Nick said as he walked off towards the administrative offices.

* * *

Once Nick got back from the main officer he couldn't find Judy, she had moved.

"Hey Wolford where did Judy go?"

"We sent her to the Hospital for a checkup over night, she took a good blow on the wall. Glad we got Officer Stank out of here before I got sick" he joked

"Thanks, don't worry about guarding the room, I have my gear in the car, i'll keep watch." he said as he ran off towards the parking lot.

* * *

After Judy had checked in the nurse sprayed the room with air freshener and said she would be back in 5 minutes.

"Oooooohhh! Judy you really need to take a shower. It's one thing for me to say something but Wolford noticed it too." he said as he walked into the room with his paw covering his nose.

"Har Har Nick, i'll take one tomorrow before work, they said that we could stay the night since it's been slow and it's a little late."

"Sounds good to me, i don't want to drive home with you smelling like that, it burns my nose just standing across the room" he teased.

They joked for a little while longer before they decided to go to sleep, Judy got the nice comfortable bed and Nick got the stiff old chair.

* * *

"Yes. Yes. mhmm. I know I missed the Fox. Listen you stupid mammal you're in jail and i'm not, if you still want my help you need to shutup and let me take care of it. No I don't know when it's going to hit the news, obviously that's the last thing we need. Yes my "partner" if that's what you want to call him is doing alright. I'll update you when something changes, Chapel Out." the skunk said as he dropped the pay phone and walked off.

* * *

 **Co-writers note: Hey everyone, Fox here! Thanks again A.W. for letting me help. I want to know if you guys enjoyed the chapter. If so what part? If you have a story idea/suggestion let us know, here at our high-tech writing lab we always take our readers opinions Into account. No idea is (too) "bad"! Leave a like/fav/ and review please!**

* * *

 **A.W here, I have finally made a somewhat set schedule so now I'll be helping out with the story now The First fox has basically been doing all the work so far and now I'm gonna help with the load. Thanks for everyone's patience and Thanks to Fox for all the wonderful help so far. -A.W out-**

 **Ps. My story Memories (** s/12073309/1/Memories) Will also be getting a new chapter too. It is told from a very personal perspective, but in place of me is a character a little like me.


	14. Back To It

Nick couldn't get comfortable in the chair so he decided to move the chair to the foot of her bed and laid down across it. "She's a rabbit and this bed is at least made for a wolf, I'm sure she won't mind me taking a bit of space up," he said as he dropped down.

* * *

Judy woke up at the rooster's call, even though there was no rooster, and it wasn't early, and what was she laying on? She sat there for a moment, she felt like everything was right, that everything was the way it was supposed to be, then Judy began the process of elimination in her head. "It's Soft, Warm, Comfortable, furry. Wait a second!? It's Furry!" she said as she shot up out of the bed.

"Yes Carrots, yes I am all of those wonderful descriptors, and those I am, for sure." he replied happily.

"Nick we're late, and why would you do that!?"

"Bogo said we could come in late today because of last night, and do what carrots, this bed is huge, we were completely separate until you flipped around this morning and laid down on my stomach, so why did you do that carrots?" he said happily stand heavy on the word "you".

Judy sat there stunned, as she tried to recall she did indeed remember moving over and laying on Nick, but she didn't mean to she was so tired she didn't really know what she was doing, and unfortunately for her, red shows up very well on gray fur.

"Wow Judy, I knew I wanted to see your reaction, but to be honest I didn't expect a blush." he said grinning from ear to ear.

"Shut up you insufferable, idiotic"

"Warm, comfortable fox?" Nick said finishing Judy's sentence for her, making her ears glow red as he walked out of the room. "Come on Carrots, we need to get to work."

"Nicholas Wilde, I am not talking to you."

"Starting now?" he asked.

"Starting now." she confirmed.

"That lasted long," he said as he jammed his paw into the elevator doors path to keep it from closing. "Bunnies first," he said waving her in.

"..."

"Now you're trying carrots, keep it up. That is until we have to start work, then if you don't talk chief is gonna have a problem."

* * *

Nick and Judy walked through the front desk of the Police Station and say the usual sight. Clawhauser with a couple dozen doughnuts, a box of cereal, and he was ticking away on the sprinkled and powdered sugar keyboard.

"Hey, Clawhauser," Judy said as she bounced up to the front desk. "Where can I find chief?"

"Hey Judy, Hi Nick! Chief is upstairs in his office talking to someone about last night, you can wait here for him to see you," he said. After waiting for them to find a seat he called out for Nick. "Nick, can you come here for a second? I want to show you something I have been working on."

"Sure thing!"he said as he started to get up "Stay here, only one of us needs to be dragged too far out there." he whispered to Judy as he left.

"Nick I need to show you something, it's important," Clawhauser said as he walked off towards the door. "Follow me," he said as he left to go to his private spot, only Nick, Judy, and Wolford knew a small number of the cat's hiding holes in the precinct.

* * *

The shock on Nick's face immense. 'Where… How… When?" he said looking in horror at the picture. "I Swear I'll hunt the mammal down that did this, and will kill him," he said with an unforgiving expression.

"Nick, you know my position on this, but you also know that if this gets out everyone in Zootopia will never look at you or her the same."

"Yes, how many people have seen this picture?" he asked, trying to find the source of the picture. Every time Clawhauser gets access to "privileged information" all you have to do to find the source(s) is ask how many people saw them and he will list their names while counting on his fingers.

"I won't disclose my source, Nick, I simply refuse."

"Come on buddy, I just want to know who has seen it." he pleaded.

"2 mammals has seen this photo and it was a good howl…. I mean laugh, Laugh!" he stammered.

"I swear I am going to KILL Wolford!" Nick shouted as Clawhauser recoiled.

"What have I done," Clawhauser said to himself as he saw Nick dart off out the door. "I need to warn him," Clawhauser said as he took out his phone.

* * *

Title: Ship Alert Group

Send to:Wolford,Delgato, and more.

"Wolford: Code A:113 on the east-

side,ETA:30 sec :("

\- "You didn't"

"It was an accident" -

\- "We really need to talk about

This ben :("

"He is red hot!"-

-"I got it, he's here."

"May you rest in peace"-

* * *

"YOU LITTLE!"

"Hey, Wilde, What's up man?" Wolford interrupted (good thing Wolford was there, or else this wouldn't be a G story (even though it's rated M it's actually G) Thanks, Man!)

"OOOhhh! You know "what's up" wolf."

"Hey, if this is about me framing you for Chief's chair, I'm Sorry."

"No, it's not about that, this is about the photo!".

"What photo?" He asked as they sat there in silence, Wolford was indeed playing the cards he had to cool Nick off, though it didn't appear to be working. "Ohhhh, that photo, I wanted to ask you about that. You and J"

"Don't even think about saying it here" Nick said as he grabbed Wolford by the snout. "That picture better not go ANYWHERE and I do mean ANYWHERE, are we clear?" he said still holding his snout.

"Nd...wut...maks..yo...ay..tat?" Wolford asked grinning under his clamped snout.

Nick simply pressed the side of his pocket and a rewinding noise could be heard. "Hey, if this is about me framing you for Chief's Chair, I'm Sorry" it repeated.

Wolford's ears dropped as Nick released his grip. "Remember you may be a pretty sly wolf, but I am a Fox, and I pulled at least half a dozen over on you before I became a cop. I'll be back in 48 hours for your final decision if you don't decide by then or you say No, I will play this for chief." Nick replied with a grin as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Just as Nick made it back to the lobby Bogo came out of his room and shouted for them to head up to his office.

"Good morning Chief!" Judy said as she took a seat in the abnormally large chair across from Bogo

"Good "Morning" to you to Hopps," he replied with a nod to the clock that said 11:59.

"So you wanted to see us Chief?" Nick asked as he took a seat.

"Yes Wilde, I am sure Clawhauser mentioned I have been working on what happened to you two last night, and I have come up with something, the mammal that just left my office said that he saw a suspicious figure with a black puffy tail making a call at the payphone less than a block away from the theater you were attacked at. The informant wishes to remain anonymous at this time so no, you can not talk to the witness, and I already have all the information anyway" Bogo said as he handed them a slightly larger file for them to review, and filter out for sticking evidence.

"Thanks, Chief will look this over and talk with some of the detectives to see what we can find."

"Get out of my office and get to it then, I expect this guy caught soon, and Wilde I know it was Wolford, no need to keep that recording," Bogo said pointing at Nick's Pocket where the Carrot pen was currently positioned. Nick sat there confused while Judy walked out. "Wilde if I show you something will you get out of my office?" he said as he turned his computer monitor around towards the fox.

"Yes sir." he nodded as he watched Bogo's mouse cursor idle around the screen hunting for an icon until it found one, it looked like an old CRT tv.

"Chief is that what I think it is?"

"Yes Wilde, including Audio, so next time you think you are pulling a fast one on me, thing again. Now out." he pointed towards the door with a what seemed to be a grin on his face.

"Judy, we need to be on or best behavior until we get to my home, then we need to talk," Nick whispered out of the side of his snout with concern plastered on his face.

"What's wrong Nick? Are you ok?"

"Can't talk here, he knows all..." he replied nodding towards Bogo's office.

* * *

 **Co-Writers Note: Hey everyone, Fox here! Tell me if you liked this chapter, I know the pace has been slow, don't worry I am picking it up a little bit. What do you think about the story so far, about this chapter, about our smelly suspect, and most importantly what do you think this photo is? While you wait for the next chapter please check out "Zootopia - Truth behind lies" I thought this was a good story that you guys should see, please review here, and there. Fox out!**

* * *

 **Hello everyone A.W here, This time, I'm proud to say that I actually did something to actually help out. I reviewed this one to fix some errors in grammar and such. I've also done all this at 12:23 AM so I'm exhausted so yeah. Also, I just posted up a new chapter to my other story Memories So go check that out, Beware though it is a bit...sad to say the least. Well, time for me to knock out, see you all in the next chapter- A.W (knock) out.**

 **(Please leave reviews so we can know what to change in the story, such as any mistakes or ideas on chapters are greatly appreciated.)**


	15. New leads

"Ok, Let's start by reading up on this slightly larger case file then the one we have for the murders shall we," Nick said as he opened the folder.

"Witness Unknown, Suspect Unknown, wait a second, he recorded the conversation but he won't give it to us until he is ready. He said he recorded the mammal talking about a block away from the theater the night of the assault. It was a small Skunk, Bulky build about 3' 6" with a bright white patch of fur on his right eye." Nick said tilting his head.

"Sounds Like are witness wants to play a little game huh?" Judy said

"Oh thank you Bogo, you saved us hours." Nick said as he sent Clawhauser a text. "Stay where you are, Judy and I will be there in a second." it read.

"Ok, you know how I was acting after we left Bogo's office?" Nick said as he started walking out of their shared office.

"Yeah?" she replied as they entered the main lobby of the police station.

"Bogo installed extremely high dollar surveillance for the entire building, everywhere except the normal offices excluding his own, and now we have some help finding our mystery mammal."

"Wow, wonder why he did that?" Judy said giving Nick a quick glare.

"Hey, Ben got a favor to ask of you. Can you pull up the CCTV for Bogo's Office, the Lobby, and the front parking lot?"

"Um…" He hesitated, trying to come up with a lie. "We don't have surveillance, Nick."

"Oh really," Nick said pointing at the awards shelf on the left, then to the left side of the main entrance, and then at the top of the pillar behind the desk. "I just got out of Bogo's Office, I know where they all point, and where they are."

"Fine" he sighed. "Here you go," he said as he flipped the monitor around

"Huh, Bogo's camera is obstructed, need to remember that," he said with a grin. "Ok, I have our mystery mammal in the lobby, and walking away from the front lot heading south."

"What kind of mammal is he? I don't think I have ever seen one like that," she asked

"Nooo clue carrots, I'm putting money on small Wolf."

"No, I don't think so, I'd say large Fox." she replied "Hey, he just got onto bus 115 that one has a point A to B trip from Hill Street Station to Herd Street. Meaning that his house is within walking distance of Herd Street Bus stop.

"Not so fast carrots, what do Hill street and Herd Street Bus Stops have in common?"

"Uhm, bus 115 stops there, and are guy took them home."

"And they are part of the Zootopia Transit Authorities Inner Loop route, he could have gone anywhere in Downtown Zootopia and Sahara Square." he pointed out

"Well, we can get the camera records from City Hall."

"Then let's "Get Mooooving" then carrots." he said

"You know Nick, it's not as funny when you use the company's Slogan as a joke." she replied in a mocking tone.

* * *

"It's fine Nick, no one knows where I went, and there is no way for them to find out." the anonymous tipper said into the phone.

"I sorry to be pushy about it, but they are working a murder case, and the murders tried to hit'em with Night Howlers, and you and I are preds, let's not make a target on our backs getting one off theirs."

"It's alright, I followed our route exactly, I got on 115, then the inner loop to Sahara square, then the Zootopia Loop, then the inbound from Bunny borrow, back to the inner loop to where I got onto 115 where I am now. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"See you soon."

* * *

"Nick the camera's for the entire Inner Loop were turned off by someone or something, and so where the camera's for Sahara Square and Bunny Burrow Direct."

"Oh, well then, let's figure this out shall we carrots, do you have a map of the ZTA's routes?"

"Yup here you go." she said as she dropped a map down in front of him.

"Alright got it, but I'm not going to tell you, you figure it out." he said with a smirk.

"Ohh really Nick, come on we are in a hurry!"

"Come on Carrots, here's a hint. Find where they all intersect."

"Ok, Heat Street, Oasis Hotels, Glacier Falls. Wait a second a loop? Did they get on the train and go back to hill street?"

"I would be willing to bet that they got off at hill street and walked back to Pack street. I did that exact same thing when I was trying to avoid being tracked, I just went somewhere else."

"Ok, note taken now let's go!" Judy said as she ran off towards their cruiser.

"Slow down jumpy, we'll get there, and our mammal isn't going anywhere, they spent hours trying to hide, do you honestly think they're gonna leave?"

"Doesn't matter, Don't Care, Let's goooooo!" she said as she turned on the car. "And if you ever call me jumpy again."

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

"Hey, I'm back!"

"Hey, did The Chief take the advice?"

"Yup, i told him about the mammal you saw on the phone."

"Did he ask about your source?"

"Nope."

"Ok, not what I expected."

* * *

"Ok, carrots, I got him walking down Swinton Ave. at…. 11:45". Nick said as Judy drove down towards HQ.

"Are you, are you in the traffic system from my terminal."

"Did I break into the cities CCTV? Yes, yes I did."

"Ok, to Swinton it is then."

"After that, take a left on Sheep Street and then onto canine. They entered the 3rd house on the left."

"Got it. Call it in please".

"Dispatch this is 201 we will be at 1532 Canine Ave in 5 minutes, so if a savage manchas gets us you know where to go," Nick said to Clawhauser

"Dispatch to 201, got it, on your way back to the station can you bring some more doughnuts?"

"Sure thing Ben, give us a couple hours."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

* * *

"Aaand done, you now never made the trip to the ZPD, according to the cameras anyway."

"Ok, so we just sit here for a day or so then head back?"

"That would be correct, it was a trick I learned a while back, most the time it works, unless you are hiding from someone who recognizes it, i.e. Wilde, in which case you take extra precautions and that'd be why I took you out of the cameras and turned off the subway cams."

Before they could move they heard banging on their front door.

* * *

 **Co-Author's Notes: Hey everyone, Fox again, did you pay attention to this chapter? I hope you did, kinda important. Why don't you let me and A.W. know what you thought in the reviews, we always appreciate any advice you all may have on the chapters, and they will be considered. Thanks for reading, Fox OUT!**

 **A.W here! Hoi people hopw you enjoyed this wonderful chapter by the one and only fox :). Please like mentioned leave a review to help us out and like and follow the story for more! (It would encourage us to do more, hint hint) See you all in the next chapter Peace.**


	16. 2 12 foxes

"Or by the time I was able to remove you from the camera's Wilde and Hopps were walking up the stairs to the front door. You go into the other room, I'll get the door" Nick said in defeat.

"Hello Officer Wilde and Hopps." he said as he opened the door.

"Hello, Mr?" Judy asked as she was taken by surprise, the Fox that opened the door was almost a mirror image of Nick, the only visual differences she could find where subtle, so subtle that if she and Nick had not been friends she wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Howler's fur was a little brighter than his and howler's eyes were a slightly darker shade of green.

"My bad, I am Nick Howler" he replied

"You sure you're not my twin?" Wilde Joked, Mind if we come in Mr. Howler?"

"Not at all, just stay downstairs, upstairs is a mess." he replied trying to find a reason to keep the two away from his friend.

"Thank you. Now, I am assuming you know why we are here, so let's get to the point." Judy said with a straight face

"Anxious are we? I do in fact know why you are here, I also know that you probably had a bit of fun finding me, but unfortunately I will tell you I am not your tipper."

"Well, who is it then?" Wilde asked

"Wilde do we really need to go over the definition of anonymous? If you can proof to me why you so badly need to see him in person I will lead you to him." howler replied.

"I can and will arrest you for impeding an investigation Mr. Howler, let us see him immediately," Judy demanded.

"It's really hard to take her seriously, what is with bunnies and being cute when they are mad?" he thought to himself before he replied. "Actually Officer Hopps, you are not investigating him nor do you have proof that he is involved in any way shape or form in the cases you are investigating and you don't have probable cause, so I ask again why do you want to see him."

"We need some more evidence from his report. He mentioned in the report that there was a recording of the phone conversation that he tipped about. Our chief asked us to see if it was involved in our current investigation." Nick said. Howler hesitated for a second taking in Nick's reply.

"Ok, thank you… James comes on down. And bring my drive please."

"Alrighty, I'm coming."

As James walked down the stairs Judy and Nick realized why the couldn't place his species, he wasn't a Fox or a Wolf, he was both. "Wait a second, I have spent the entire day chasing down A.W.?" Wilde asked in shock.

"That would be correct, and since this isn't a book or a signing, my name is James Barkly, Please just call me James."

"Nice to meet you, James," Judy said sticking her paw out. "Nick here is a big fan." she teased as he shook her paw.

"Yup, i remember Nick. Glad to see made it to the precinct," he said sticking his paw out to Officer Wilde. "Now about that drive."

"Yes, if you could hand that to me we can get on our way," Judy said as held her paw out.

"Now hold on a second. I got a few questions before we do that." howler said as he stood up from his chair.

"And those would be?"

"Sorry, Questions in private for Officer Wilde." he replied motioning for Nick to come into the other room.

* * *

"How did you do it?" Howler asked.

"Do what?"

"Find him. The tracks are gone, and yet you found him within 15 minutes of him coming to this location."

"Citywide CCTV showed him walking onto bus 115, through the subway cams are down for some reason, then I found a few videos of him walking here," Nick replied happily that he had yet again outsmarted someone.

"So I just wasn't fast enough? I didn't change the footage fast enough. At Least I got the cams in the subway." howler replied in disappointment.

"Wait a second, you got the cameras on the subway, and you changed the Citywide CCTV including ZPD's to not show that James walked to here?" Nick asked trying to straighten things out.

"Yes, and I called you in here to figure out how you found us, instead of Judy because I know Hopps would arrest me for it." he replied.

"That she would, but instead of arresting you, I am going to ask for your contact info. I think I might need some of your help in the near future, what is your work history? And just as a personal question, where did you meet James?"

"I have a few years in Security, that's how I met James, I was there to manage some of the signings, keep him and everyone else safe, and I have been good with computers since I was a kit." he replied

"Good to know, I will definitely be giving you a call."

"Here is a copy of the drive, I can offer you guys a bit more help if you need it, just give me a call." he replied handing Nick the drive and a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"Alright Judy, I got what we need, let's get going we still need to pick up doughnuts for Clawhauser," Nick said as he waved goodbye to James and Nick.

"See you guys later," Judy said as she followed Nick out.

* * *

"Nick put the drive in and play it," Judy said as she jumped into the car.

"Alright, This one is titled CCTV1 let us see what that is," Nick said as he opened it up. On the screen, he saw a loading screen followed by buffering. "We really need to get Bogo to buy better terminals for us." he joked while waiting for it to load. Finally, it loaded and the image that pulled up was a hooded mammal standing behind a pillar in the movie theater whispering to his phone.

"Yes, I know, just shut up already, KNOW YOUR PLACE! Do what I tell you, and wait. Make sure they don't leave. Or I won't let you go."

"Judy they were waiting at the theater for us, they waited for 2 hours to try to get us," he said as he moved his cursor over to CCTV2. It loaded a video with a skunk talking on a payphone beside a street sign. "Yes. Yes. mhmm. I know I missed the Fox. Listen you stupid mammal you're in jail and I'm not, if you still want my help you need to shut up and let me take care of it. No, I don't know when it's going to hit the news, obviously, that's the last thing we need. Yes, my "partner" if that's what you want to call him is doing alright. I'll update you when something changes, Chapel,1000,6th, Skunk Out." The skunk said as he dropped the pay phone and walked off.

"Judy our suspect used the phone 1 block away from the theater ,we have proof they were targeting me, but what do you think Chapel, 1000, 6, 1 week. Means? And who was he talking to that was in jail? " he said as he clicked on the video titles CCTV3NoAudio. It was a video of the Skunk getting into a black car with no plates and darkened windows, but it was gone when it rounded the next corner. "And our suspect is using a magic car, just our luck huh?" he asked as he closed the laptop.

"Nick calm down, we will catch him, no question about that,a better question is what doughnuts does Clawhauser want."

"Get him one of all, hang on a second I got a text." he said as opened his phone.

* * *

-"Hey, it's me Alay, does dinner at Chez

Cheese around 6:30 sound good?"

"Sure, sounds good, I won't have time -

to change out of my uniform, though."

\- "That's fine, see you there"

* * *

 **Co-Authors Notes:** Hey everyone, thanks for reading, while you are here why don't you favorite and follow the story so you know when we release a new chapter! Reviews are always appreciated and i would like to personally thank BlenderGuy for following the story and providing amazingly helpful advice every time we release a chapter. Also, join us on

Https (colon) (slash) (slash) /WFvQPvD if you are interested in the story, until next time, Fox!

* * *

A.W here, Like Fox said here please do favorite and follow this story for the action, adventure, romance and fluff that will be upcoming!


	17. A Good Time

"Well Carrots, we survived chief, I chewed out a wolf, we found our tipper, we bribed Clawhauser not to tell chief about it with doughnuts, and we goofed off for the last half hour of work. I think we had an overall good day." Nick said happily as he walked out the front door with his partner.

"Yeah, I think so. Do you want to go back to your place and watch a movie?"

"No, I got somewhere to be tonight, but we can watch a movie tomorrow if you want."

"What are you up to dumb fox?" she asked playfully while still expecting an answer.

"Not Much dumb bunny." he replied dodging the question.

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you later then," she said as she continued off towards the apartment. They had decided a while back that if they shared rent they could buy a much bigger apartment than the one that Judy had before, and an apartment is better then a bridge as well.

* * *

"Hello, Alay," Nick said smiling and waving at his date.

"Hey, Nick! How was your day?" she said as she walked over to him.

"It was alright, tracked down two interesting mammals, blackmailed a fellow officer, and had some fun in the end, but now I think it's gonna get even better." he replied as they walked down the road towards Chez Cheese. Not noticing the small bunny shaped figure hiding behind them.

* * *

"Really Nick! He didn't trust me enough to tell me he was going on a date with Alay?!." Judy thought to herself as she stormed off. She didn't know what bothered her more, the fact that he was on a date with someone she didn't trust or the fact that he hid it from her.

"Guess we should do some fact checking huh Nick." she said fuming as she walked into the police station. It was after hours so everyone was gone, she went downstairs to the records room. "Species: Vulpes, Gender: Female, Name: Alay." she said as she tapped away on the keyboard, the system returned one positive hit. "Cabinet 4, Row 5, Folder W Hardcopy storage," she said trying to remember it as she closed down the computer and walked into the maze of filing cabinets behind her. Row 5 was the top of the cabinet, too high for her to reach under normal circumstances, but she was not a normal mammal, she jumped up and to the right, then left, repeatedly climbing the cabinet every time she jumped. "No one trumps a Hopps," she said happily with her accomplishment as she opened the cabinet.

"Folder W" she repeated as she rummaged through the files.

"Got it!" she said as she pulled the folder out of the cabinet, now she just needed to find Alay in the folder. Which she assumed would be easier, apparently, folder W means that a portion of every mammal in Zootopia that was a dead or alive and had a last name that started with W. would be in there. After a few minutes, she found one it was a small flash card, but it was ripped. She read through it hunting for the smallest detail and her eyes glued to one single line. Name: "Alay A. Wil" unfortunately the last few letters had been torn off, but that's not what she was worried about. "Wait a second, I need more proof before I think even for a second that Nick is dating his sister. Does he even have a sister? There have to be a ton of mammals in Zootopia with last names that start with Wil" she said, but she couldn't escape the voice in her head that said "Yes, but how many Foxes in Zootopia have last names starting with Wil?"

* * *

"Soo Nick, What did you think of dinner?" Alay asked as they walked towards the park.

"I liked it a lot, but it would have been fine without dinner, just me and you." he replied.

"I think the waiter was a bit of a rat, though."

"Yeah, glad we saw him scratching the card, that could have been really bad. What idiot tries to steal an officer's card number?" he added with a slight chuckle.

"Come on Nick, let's go sit down on that bench," Alay said as she walked over to the bench and looked out at the pond.

The two sat there soaking up the setting sun, watching as it reflected off the water, bringing life to their surroundings: the kits running around playing fetch, the elderly couple sitting across the pond and the young adults buying some food from the concession stands.

"Alay, I really enjoyed tonight, do you think we should do it again sometime? Maybe I pick next time?" he asked her in a sincere tone.

"Yeah, I think we can, I really enjoyed tonight. How about 2 weeks from now? I'm busy until then."

"Can't wait, I won't tell you where we are going, it's a surprise" he said as he sat down beside her and enjoyed the view. (of the pond that is ;) )

After a bit longer, Nick pulled out his phone to check the time. "Woah! Sorry Alay I should start heading back. Thank you for tonight, it was really wonderful". He said as he moved to hug her.

"Aw, well I guess all good things can't last forever. But don't think for a second I'm letting you get off with not calling me for dinner, Nick" Alay said as she got up and returned the Hug. "Good Night Nick."

"Good Night, Alay," Nick responded as he walked off.

As Nick made his way back to the apartment he had a nice airy feel, he just came from a date with the vixen of his dreams. He did not know it but he had a wide grin on his muzzle flashing his teeth every once in a while replaying over and over again the events of the date. The thoughts as well as Nick stopped abruptly, when he accidentally crashed into a pole

Nick got back to their shared apartment around 10:30 to see Judy passed out on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her lap with the movie channel on TV. "stubborn bunny" Nick said as he turned off the TV, placed her popcorn on the table and picked her up to take her to her room. When he put Judy down on her she got comfortable immediately, it looked like she had been there all Night. "Night." he heard as he left the room. "Good Night Judy," he replied as he walked down the hall to his room.

* * *

"If you so much as place one paw on her I will rip every part of you to pieces" Nick yelled at the skunk.

"I think your not in the position to make threats Fox, but just for my insurance." the skunk said pointing the gun towards Nick.

"Nick Nooo!" Judy yelled as she watched as the skunk pulled the trigger, while Alay held her back.

"Should have stayed out of it rabbit." the skunk said as he pointed the gun at her.

* * *

A loud BANG! Was the sound that Judy awoke to, she reacted before she even knew what had happened.

"NICK!" she yelled as she ran out of her bedroom as fast as she could, she had to get to her partner before the skunk got him.

"Judy, sorry I didn't mean to wake you up, I broke our coffee pot," Nick said with a look of dismay. Before he knew what happened he was pulled tight into a hug. "Is everything ok carrots?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, everything is fine," she replied tightening her grip on the fox and holding back tears. They stayed there for about a minute before she let go of him to go take a shower and get ready for work. She couldn't explain the feeling of relief she was filled with and she didn't care, Nick was alive and that was all that mattered to her.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Judy said as she walked off

"What is going on here?" Nick thought as he finished what coffee he managed to get in his cup.

"What is wrong with me, I have never reacted like that to anything in my entire life," Judy thought to herself as she got in the shower. She tried but she couldn't explain what had happened, she thought Nick had died, she felt alone and hollow, all she could think about was getting to Nick. she got so caught up in trying to explain the events of the early morning she almost lost track of time.

"Hey Judy, this beautiful coat of fur doesn't dry clean very well," he said as he knocked on the door.

"Well try anyway, the hot water is all mine!" she said as she cut off the shower and got dressed.

"Thank you." he said as she walked out.

* * *

"Come on Nick, you're the one that broke the coffee pot, so you're the reason your shower wasn't long. You know both of us are worthless until at least the first cup. And I am happy that you took a shower because if you hadn't I would be stuck in this cruiser with you all day". Judy said as they pulled up to the drive-thru window.

"one Caramel latte with carrot shavings and one blueberry mochas. That'll be 12 dollars " the cashier said as he took Judy's money in trade for the hot beverages. "Thanks, have a good day Officers," he said as the drove off.

"So, where do you want to start today carrots?"

"I don't know, we should probably start by reviewing the footage one more time and"

"All available unit's respond priority 1 to 751 Dry River Road for an Officer found unconscious in their vehicle. Police and EMS required, EMS are advised to hold back until the scene is safe." the radio interrupted her.

"Dispatch this is 201 we are in route ETA 15 minutes," Nick said as he turned on the lights and Judy sped up.

"Dispatch, 201 be advised Bogo will be there as soon as possible." the radio relayed.

* * *

 **Co-Authors Notes:** Hey everyone, thanks for reading, while you are here why don't you favorite and follow the story so you know when we release a new chapter! Reviews are always appreciated and I would like to personally thank BlenderGuy for following the story and providing amazingly helpful advice every time we release a chapter. Also, join us on

Https (colon) (slash) (slash) /WFvQPvD if you are interested in the story, until next time, Fox!

* * *

 **Hello, everyone A.W here and I give thanks to Fox for his amazing help and work on this story and also (He beat me to it) Thanks Blenderguy for his very helpful guidance and help in our endeavor. Please if you liked the story leave a favorite or comment to show your support! (Also as a side note, sorry but still gonna be on hiatus, note that I'm still in school, and that as of late I've been bombarded with work and such and am being overwhelmed… I can only guess what Fox is going through lol. Well, see you all in the next chapter.**

Ps. This right here is my super secret Skype username That you 100% should not use to talk and join my chat. ;) ConeXTheOne


	18. Rapid Response(Part one)

"Dispatch, This is 201 Show us on scene," Nick stated on the radio as they pulled up to the scene. The EMTs had already arrived and were waiting for permission to go on scene. The two walked over to Delgato who was standing beside the driver door of Officer Francine's Police cruiser.

"Morning Delgato, what exactly is going on here?" Judy greeted her fellow officer.

"An anonymous caller informed dispatch that there was an unresponsive Officer in their cruiser outside of the gas station for about 20 minutes." he replied as he opened the door of the cruiser.

"Well well well, Bogo usually yells very loudly at me for sleeping on the job." Nick retorted.

"Yes, I do Wilde! This is not a joking matter, Officer Francine could be severely injured!" Bogo shouted as he motioned for the medics to come and get the officer out of the cruiser. With much struggle the small antelope medics were able to extract Officer Francine from the vehicle after that, they started their brief check.

"All good? Ready? On 3 we lift." One of the medics said to the team. "3… 2… 1… Liiiiifttt" he shouted in struggle.

"This isn't going to work." Another one replied in exasperation.

"What gave you that idea?" Nick replied sarcastically with a chuckle as he watched the medics valiant effort fail miserably.

"Why don't you doughnut lovers get off your foxing (yes, foxing) rears and give us a hand then, after all, she's your problem right?" The third EMT replied, at this comment, the other two immediately stopped what they were doing and back away from him. "You're on your own with that buddy, new guy or not, you just dug your grave," they said as the hopped in the back of the ambulance.

"What.. did you just call my officer!?" Bogo Boomed as he stormed over to the EMT, who quickly ran in the other direction. Bogo stopped just over Francine. "Get this officer into the back of that truck and get her down to the hospital NOW!" he shouted.

"Yes Sir!" the three shouted in unison, which left the three officers watching in hysterical laughter.

After a few more attempts of lifting up the elephant, Francine started to wake up a bit and the medics changed focus from trying to get her in the back, to stabilizing her right where they were.

"Her heart rate and pulse are very rapid and strong, let's slow it down." The first one said.

"I'll give her 10mg of Elephapril let's see if that works." The second said as he walked off the ambulance. (hint to the real one.. If it were a sheep… it would be Ramipril :P )

Before anyone could react, Francine was on her feet dazed and confused. The medics immediately tried to sit her back down, which only seemed to aggravate her more. Nick ran forward to try to calm down the panicking behemoth.

"Francine, Look, It's us! Nick, Judy, and Bogo! Calm down, please!" Nick said calmly as Bogo walked up behind him.

Francine froze for a moment, then started acting defensive… even territorial, she began her charge, only to be met by the receiving force of a cape buffalo that almost stopped her dead in her tracks. Nick ran toward Judy, grabbing her and running towards the car. He grabbed his tranq rifle from the back and tried to take aim. Bogo and Francine were now in a full out brawl, which made it very hard to Nick to get a shot on Officer Francine.

"Gah! Forget it!" Nick shouted as he closed his eyes and tapped the trigger repeatedly. Five darts flew out of the barrel, Four hit Francine and one hit Bogo in the neck. "Let's hope he doesn't remember that." Nick prayed as he hid behind the cruiser waiting for the effects of the darts to take in. After the sounds of the battle at hand had died down a bit, Nick and Judy peered over the cruiser to see what had happened. There stood Bogo, tall over an unconscious mammoth of a mammal.

"Get… T.U.S.K and the Detectives...here… NOW!" he yelled into the radio, trying to catch his breath and feeling the effects of the tranquilizer dart.

* * *

After T.U.S.K had arrived and secured the area and the elephant, Nick, and Judy were checked by the medics and released back to duty. Bogo had to go down to the hospital to get the dart serum out of his system, which afterward, was promptly released.

* * *

Ah, yes, I know what you're thinking. "I thought he was dead!" (Which if you looked on my bio I did update it to say I'm still alive lol) Or maybe "He gave up on the story!" (ok that last one is kinda true…) Anyway, I'm back for the most part and I'm going to try to update the story Bi-weekly (Once every 2 weeks) Yeah sounds terrible huh? I went from once a day, to once a week, to leaving for a few months to now once every 2 weeks….

Sorry about that but well I'm not one to try and make too many excuses but… I had reasons for it, reasons that are not really something to share… Well, in any case, I'm back! And I'm gonna try to keep it that way :P so yeah. Yes, I know this chapter was short And thanks to Nick for composing a lot of it and me once again just editing a few things. But still it short due to lack of Ideas and such which you guys can certainly help us out with. For you see: **Rachtnes** is my Kik where you can message me and then be invited to my chat. Don't be shy, I don't bite(maybe).


End file.
